


Is This A Reunion Or A Scolding? (Also Known As: Elves Can Be Worried Sick Too)

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: The Jewel Queen of the Woodland [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Good Parent Thranduil, Legolas has a good mum, Out of Character Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Thranduil, Sort Of, Teenage Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Set post-ROTK, sort of.Legolas's parents come to Minas Tirith after the War.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Arwen Undómiel & Legolas Greenleaf, Elladan & Elrohir & Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Jewel Queen of the Woodland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956310
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Is This A Reunion Or A Scolding? (Also Known As: Elves Can Be Worried Sick Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a mix of books and movies, sorry it's so short.

"Mr Legolas, didn't you say you were from the Woodland Realm?" Legolas sat up in surprise at Sam's unexpected question. The Fellowship (as well as the twins and Arwen) were lounging in the sun at the top of the Minas Tirith, in the entrance of the citadel, pretending that they were a bunch of no good layabouts rather than some of the most famous heroes of the age.

"Well, yes. Why do you ask Sam?" The elf was sprawled on the rim of the fountain, his head in Arwen's lap. Not in the same way that Aragorn would. More like an annoying sibling collapsing on you because they can way. She was trying to push him off half-heartedly, but not really suceeding as she was far more interested in cuddling with her betrothed. Sickening I know.

"Oh no reason sir. I only asked because I think there's some elves coming through the city with that banner."

"Let me see Sam." Elrohir rushed to the battlements and peered over. His face went white and he turned back around. "It really is. And _they_ are there!" Legolas actually fell off the fountain at this, while Elladan and Aragorn's faces quickly matched Elrohir's for pastyness.

"Really?" Alone of the four friends, this news was apparently not a source of impending doom for him. In fact, he looked rather cheered by it. Elrohir nodded solemnly, as though announcing that his executioner had arrived. Legolas looked around at his friends with a puzzled air. "What on earth is wrong with you three? You're acting like they are some kind of Balrogs all of a sudden." Arwen started to laugh.

"Tithen Las, you are rather thick sometimes." Legolas turned to his cousin with feigned hurt on his face, but she held up her hand and continued. "Those three let you go on what was basically a suicide quest to Mordor not seven months after you all came back from a simple patrol looking like well-used targets for orcs. As I recall, they were made to swear an oath to do everything they could to stop you going on another, and I quote, 'foolhardy, glory-seeking, brainless quest of doom'." Aragorn and the twins at this point were frantically gathered in a little huddle, apparently trying to work out where to hide. The rest of the Fellowship looked on in complete bewilderment, other than Gandalf who just chuckled. Legolas rolled his eyes and stood, just as the gates of the citadel opened and the party of elves from Eryn Lasgalen entered as Faramir, Imrahil, Elrond and other visiting rulers from realms elven and human exited the castle.

If the elves from Lothlorien had felt like lords and kings, powerful and exalted, and the elves from Rivendell like scholars and healers, wise and caring, then the elves from Mirkwood felt like warriors, as though death did not haunt them, but had bent to the indomitable will of their rulers. This was nonsense of course, but a common enough fancy among humans particularly.

All of the Fellowship had heard stories of Legolas' parents from Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf, the kind and long-suffering Beru and Duil who, if half of the stories were true, had to deal with the kitchens exploding, the royal steeds escaping from the stables, a landslide and having to patch up at least two of the quartet every other week. They had not, however connected them with the universally feared Elvenking Thranduil and his equally terrifying queen Beruthiel, and actually still did not. This was hardly a surprise as all the the tales spoke of them as beings as merciless and hard-hearted as they were beautiful and powerful, capricious and captivating, luring passers-by into their golden palace who were never seen again. These tales were...not exactly true, but as all myths did, they held some element of the truth. The pair was ruthless, prepared to burn down the world for those they loved, destroying threats with a thoroughness that was almost vicious. 

Faced with legends such as these, it is not surprise that several of the guards, an unfortunate necessity for Aragorn as king, took a step or four back. They had faced the hordes of Sauron and triumphed for their own king, but Aragorn was a Man, with not even a tenth of the experience that Beruthiel and Thranduil had in leading. Their auras were far more powerful than his, far more ancient. Thranduil was tall, taller than any man, with hair like sun and eyes like and icy river, fairer than any mortal, with the power the Wood in his control, power to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. Beside him was his queen, near his own height, midnight tresses flowing in an unbroken sheet of darkness nearly to her feet, dark blue eyes snapping like a winter gale. She too was fair, fairer than mortal man could dream and the power of the Noldor lived within her, the power to bend reality to her indomitable will. 

To all the everlasting surprise of many, Legolas did not retreat from the piercing gaze of the king and queen as many others were, but met it head on, chin raised defiantly. So they stood, frozen in a battle of wills for several minutes until the king's icy voice split the air. "And just what, did you think you were doing Captain Greenleaf when you accepted a suicide misson against my express orders? You were sent to Imladris with very clear instructions. Attend the council, report Gollum's escape and return **immediately**. Instead of your return, we received a missive from Elrond of all people telling us that our best captain had left us just when we needed him most. And for what? To go on a wild goose chase to destroy a ring! You disobeyed a royal edict and disappeared for a year, without a trace!" Legolas hung his head, muttering an apology and the king sighed in exasperation. "I can't stay angry at you ion nin." Instead, the queen took over, lifting Legolas' chin with one deceptively delicate hand as whispers went around those who still had not realised what relation the king and queen were to the elf, trying to work out what the king had called him. 

"What Thranduil means to say, is how could you waltz off like this! You didn't send us word, not a single letter! In a year? Did you even stop on your wonderful adventure about us, worrying ourselves sick at home, not knowing whether you were alive or dead. Our only news of you for an entire year was a letter from Elrond telling us that you had joined the Fellowship and one from Nerwen when you passed through Lothlorien half dead with exhaustion." Aragorn and the twins were watching the king and queen berate Legolas with rather more amusement than was appropriate. Faramir, Imrahil and Eomer were confused. Why were the three brothers so pleased watching the most feared elves in Arda yelling at their friend? But when they asked, their only reply was three identical fingers on lips and wicked grins as the three listened avidly to the furious queen. "Not a sound from you, not a whisper! For a year! Did you even think about us once? At all? Or even about your siblings?" Now the more astute humans understood. " Aewiel and Linnoriel barely slept for worry! And you spent all of three weeks with Alassindo before you went haring off on the quest! They could have died for all you care! But no, rather than coming back to your family and your home, you go off to Mordor? After pestering us for a brother for millennia, you spend three weeks with him and go on a quest that could kill you?" Her voice cracked on the final two words, and she suddenly launched herself at him, embracing him fiercely. "You could have died Legolas, and we would never have known." Legolas hugged her back, and the king smiled fondly, watching them with a hand on the queen's back comfortingly. The humans, hobbits and dwarves stared flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Nana. Honestly, truly. I just didn't think." She laughed a little shakily and pulled back to look him over.

"That much is obvious ionneg. When will you learn to think before you act?" He hung his head, before being swept up in an equally fierce embrace by the king.

"Ada. Can't breathe." Came a strangled whisper from the elf, and the king set him down with a deep laugh.

"You have obviously been away far too long if you can no longer handle proper hugs my son." He said, his voice no longer icy. Legolas grinned widely, and swept his parents in a hug, ignoring the twittering from those who finally realised that he wasn't about to get executed because these were his parents.

"I missed you Ada and Nana." The king and queen drew back with a smile and beckoned an unseen someone forward.

Well, two someones. Two almost identical women with long white-blond hair and dark blue eyes came forward, tackling him in just as big a hug as his parents. "Linnoriel! Aewiel!" He sounded surprised. "Why are you here?"

The taller of the two drew back offendedly as she answered. "If you think that just because you went off on a suicide quest and helped save the world you can get away from us, you have another thought coming. We're here to keep your head from getting too swollen, lile the perfect sisters we are." He laughed merrily and squeezed the girls newly revealed as his sisters tighter. 

Meanwhile, the king and queen had recieved a little baby from one of their guards, presumably the aforementioned Alassindo, and Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond were cooing over him. Well, not cooing exactly, but as near it as highly old and wise and respected and powerful and....yeah, they were cooing. Aragorn and the twins had been dragged by Arwen to meet the baby, and the king and queen greeted them with the same familiarity that they had greeted the elves with. 

***************

The feast that night was slightly awkward. The elves had been interspersed among the humans by some optimistic person (Faramir) and so humans such as Eomer who had been raised to mistrust elves were rather uncomfortable. Imrahil and Faramir were seated next to Celeborn and Elrond respectively, and were peppering them with questions, Celeborn with a sort of bemused surprise at this particular Secondborn (Imrahil)'s amount of questions, and Elrond with bittersweet memories of his sons and his brother behaving similarly entering his head with every new question. Eomer's discomfort might have been that he was sitting inbetween Elladan and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen -Linnoriel. On her other side was her twin, then her older brother, then her mother holding Alassindo and finally her father. Thranduil was sitting next to Gimli, and Legolas was practically squashing his stepmother, though even they hardly remembered that she was not his biological mother anymore, as he strained to see if his father had killed his friend yet. Beruthiel cared not about that, she, and Thranduil and the twins, were more concerned about the oldest child and Legolas himself was alternating between worry for Gimli, playing with his baby brother, and generally catching up with his family. 

Aragorn, looking out at the table, decided that the feast was a sucess. Then he caught Beruthiel's eye and paled. She had not forgotten his part in Legolas being on that quest. Even if he was there too, which in all honesty probably made it worse. The King of all Gondor and Arnor shuddered under the Queen of the Woodland Realm's glare and wondered if Arwen would be very sorry when they found his brutally murdered corpse in his bed in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you spotted the Harry Potter reference ;)  
> Ion nin - my son  
> Linnoriel - Sindarin - Singer (female)  
> Aewiel - Sindarin - Small Bird (female)  
> Alassindo - Quenya - Joyful (male)


End file.
